


Ultramarine: Safe

by Fuarie



Series: Ultramarine [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuarie/pseuds/Fuarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of Ultramarine to express how safe Lys feels around her eventual lover Ty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultramarine: Safe

Limsa was full of it's normal hustle and bustle, the regular crowd had settled in around the market board. Checking out the prices of various items that were posted there. Retainers running this way and that doing various tasks that their masters had set them on. Lys weaved in and out of the crowd from the Aetheryte Plaza. She hadn't been thinking that it would have been easier to head down The Octant to get to Fishermen's bottom rather then traveling down Hawker's alley.

She didn't think that she might come close to Hawker's round. She came to the almost empty circle and stopped dead in her tracks. The salty breeze hit her sending her blue hair flying as her mind flooded with what had transpired there. Automatically she went stiff, her heart pounding in her chest. Panic was setting in when a hand grasped her forearm. Quickly she was turned around. Arms around her neck and back tried to promote safety. At first she wanted to fight against the hold. The panic in her telling her to run away as fast as she could.

"I'm here." The low rumble of a male voice whispered into her ear before a brief kiss was pressed to her temple. It was Ty, she had forgotten that he had followed her on this trip. With a sigh she sank into his hold and buried her face into his chest as his scent filled her nose. The loud comforting purr started to pull the anxiety. With him she would never feel anything but love and security. Lys had hardly noticed as the blue light surrounded them as their feet lifted from the ground. In a flash they were home, their safe little hide away where nothing horrible could ever find her.


End file.
